Entities that manage large numbers of computer systems often use asset-tracking techniques to keep track of the physical and/or logical attributes of those systems. For example, a physical attribute that is often maintained is a computer system's physical location. Logical attributes that are often maintained are a computer system's name and Internet Protocol (IP) address.
Physical location information is desirable to discourage theft, to optimize use of resources, to maintain knowledge of the quantities and qualities of computing assets, and to provide the ability to locate particular computer systems when they are needed. One method of physical attribute tracking is to automatically generate and maintain a location map, which depicts the locations of various computer systems within a facility. Another method is to generate and maintain a physical attribute database, which includes information about the locations in an electronic form.
Logical attribute information is desirable to track computer usage, connectivity, health and status, installed software information, and hardware capabilities, for example. In some cases, logical attribute information is maintained in a logical attribute database, which includes information about a computer system's name (e.g., identity), IP address, software version information, and other logical attributes, for example.
Prior methods for maintaining asset information are deficient in at least several ways. First, they may require a human operator to manually keep the location maps and/or attribute databases synchronized and up-to-date. In a dynamic environment with extensive migration and mobility of computer systems and other electronic devices, maintaining this information is a time-consuming process, and the information quickly becomes out-of-date. Another problem that exists with prior asset-tracking techniques is that physical attribute information and logical attribute information are often separately maintained. Accordingly, it is burdensome to retrieve both of these types of information for a particular asset.
In some situations, out-of-date information can have serious negative consequences. For example, a datacenter typically includes at least one host computer system, which is responsible for providing services to remote users. Such a datacenter may include one or more backup computer systems, which can be used to replace the current host computer system in the event of a failure. When a host failure occurs, it is desirable to rapidly locate a backup host and bring the backup host online. If the physical or logical attribute information for potential backup hosts is out of date, an unacceptably long time may elapse before an acceptable backup host can be located and brought online.
In response, what are needed are methods and apparatus for maintaining asset attribute information in such a manner that the information is less prone to becoming out-of-date. Further needed are methods and apparatus that do not rely solely on human operators to maintain attribute information. Also needed are methods and apparatus that enable physical attribute and logical attribute information to be updated and correlated when physical or logical attribute changes occur. Additionally, methods and apparatus that allow the physical and logical attribute information to be accessed from either within a computer system or other electronic device as well as via an attribute reading and writing device are desirable.